SICK (KookGa)
by SugaRin2109
Summary: Hanya tentang Yoongi yang khawatir dan perhatian dengan kekasih mudanya serta tentang sedikit keseharian Bangtan


Title : Sick

Rated : T to M (maybe)

Genre : Romance, Drama _

Cast : - Jeon Jung Kook aka Jungkook

\- Min Yoon Gi aka Yoongi

Support cast : All Member BTS

Hope You Enjoy It! ^_^

Dorm

Suasana pagi di dorm terlihat tenang, tampaknya para namja tampan dan pastinya ada yang manis (yeah you know what i mean :v ) itu belum bangun dari persinggahannya –Read : Kasur-. Sekarang kita beralih pada kamar uri hyungnim siapa lagi jika bukan visual dan namja manisnya Bangtan Sonyeondan, Seokjin dan Yoongi. Kamar tersebut tampak minimalis namun sangat rapi, mulai dari buku yang tampak tersusun dengan baik pada tempatnya sampai dengan kasur putih dengan selimut tebal diatasnya. Tapi tunggu dulu, setelah diperhatikan baik – baik tidak kedua kasur tersebut terisi. Salah satu kasur tersebut tampak telah kosong, kasur tersebut tampak tak tersentuh sedikit pun oleh pemiliknya. Siapakah yang dimaksud disini?ya tentu saja namja dengan gummy smile khasnya yang sangat manis dan bisa membuat semua orang yang melihatnya tak tahan untu ikut tersenyum, dengan kulit putih pucat dan selembut kulit bayi, tubuh mungil dan sangat pas jika dalam pelukan 'seseorang', siapa lagi jika bukan Min YoonGi atau yang di kenal publik dengan nama Suga.

Keheningan pagi itu mulai pudar saat satu persatu member Bangtan mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur mereka, mereka terlihat sudah segar semua dan yang terlihat sekarang adalah para member yang sibuk dengan urusan pagi masing – masing. Ada Yoongi yang memasak bersama dengan Jin di dapur, Namjoon dan Hoseok yang sibuk dengan rencana untuk konser mereka nanti malam, lalu yang terakhir adalah para magnae line yang ribut karena saling bersorak siapa yang akan memenangkan permainan. Namun, tunggu dulu. Yang berdebat disini tepatnya hanya dua namja dengan warna surai yang berbeda dan lahir pada tahun yang sama, ya mereka adalah Taehyung dan juga Jimin. Lalu dimana uri magnae Jungkook? Ah dia hanya terlihat menatap jengah kedua hyungnya yang sedang berdebat dengan wajah yang terlihat lesu dan mungkin pucat?

" yak! Hyung! Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit, aku pusing mendengar perdebatan tak penting kalian itu". Akhirnya ia bersuara dengan suara dinginnya lalu beranjak menuju ke dapur dan mendapati hyung manis 'kesayangannya' sedang sibuk mengaduk sup buatannya. Senyum manis segera saja terpampang jelas di wajahnya yang masih terlihat pucat, ah tidak! bahkan semakin pucat.

Segera saja ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk semakin dekat dengan namja yang lebih mungil dan menyusupkan lengan kekarnya ke pinggang ramping yang lebih tua lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hyung kesayangannya itu. Hal itu tak ayal membuat yang di peluk sedikit terlonjak kaget dan tanpa sengaja memukul kepala Jungkook dengan sendok yang dipegangnya, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Jungkook sedikit meringis.

" Ugh Yoonie Hyung tega,, itu menyakitkan hyung~ ". Ucapnya seraya mengusap kepalanya yang terkena sentuhan sayang dari Yoongi manisnya, atau tepatnya sendok yang dipegang Yoongi-Nya. Ringisan Jungkook membuat Yoongi reflek berbalik menghadap korban 'usapan' sayang sendoknya dengan wajah bersalahnya.

" Mianhae Kookie, hyung tak sengaja. Tapi salahmu sendiri yang mengagetkan". Secara sadar tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap kepala yang lebih tinggi, dia merasa bersalah tapi juga cukup kesal dengan tingkah namja tinggi di hadapannya ini.

" Tunggu dulu, suhu tubuhmu tinggi Kook dan astaga! Kau pucat. Gwaenchana?". Khawatirnya karena pada saat ia mengusap dahi Jungkook ia merasakan suhu tubuh 'kekasih'nya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Seokjin yang sedari tadi entah pergi kemana saat Yoongi membuat supnya sekarang datang dengan ke 4 member lainnya karena mendengar pekikan 'Astaga' dari Yoongi. Semuanya menampakkan wajah bingung maupun khawatir mereka, dan seperti biasa Taehyung hanya akan menampakkan wajah blanknya.

" Ada apa Yoongi? Kenapa kau tiba – tiba memekik seperti tadi?". Tanya Namjoon selaku Leader disini, yang lain hanya menganggukan kepala setuju dengan pertanyaan dari Namjoon untuk Yoongi. Yoongi masih saja menatap khawatir pada Jungkook sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada member yang lain.

" Jungkook sakit Namjoon-ah, suhu tubuhnya tinggi dan wajahnya pucat". Ia berbicara dengan tangan yang masih menangkup sebelah pipi Jungkook, sedangkan yang di bicarakan hanya memejamkan matanya nyaman dengan perlakuan manis dari kekasihnya ini. Ia membiarkan kekasihnya dalam masa cerewetnya seperti ini, karena menurut Jungkook kekasihnya ini tak akan mau mendengar penjelasannya sebelum ia selesai dengan segala argumennya. Seokjin yang mendengar Yoongi menjelaskan semuanya langsung mendekat kepada Jungkook dan merasakan dahi Jungkook dengan punggung tangannya, walaupun panasnya tak terlalu kentara tapi cukup untuk membuat ia menyimpulkan bahwa magnae mereka ini benar – benar sakit.

" Gwaenchana?apa kau merasa sakit di bagian tubuhmu yang lainnya?". Tanya Seokjin khawatir, tentu saja. Secara ia sangat menyayangi semua adiknya, dan sekarang salah satu adiknya jatuh sakit walaupun yang terlihat masih gejalanya saja.

" Kau harus istirahat Jungkook, tapi sebelum itu kau harus makan dan nanti aku akan pergi membelikan obat untukmu, arraseo?". Terdengar suara Namjoon yang juga sarat akan kekhawatiran pada magnae mereka, sedangkan Jungkook hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya patuh.

Sarapan pagi itu berjalan seperti biasanya, sarapan pagi yang tenang dengan diselingi candaan dari Jimin dan Taehyung. Jungkook terlihat masih cukup bersemangat melahap makanannya di sebelah Yoongi, lalu bagaimana dengan Yoongi? Yoongi nampak melahap makanannya seperti biasa, namun matanya tak lepas memandang kearah Jungkook dan makanannya secara bergantian. Ia khawatir, tentu saja. Kekasih mana yang tak akan khawatir jika tahu bahwa kekasihnya sakit. Yoongi yang selalu terlihat cuek di publik akan berubah mejadi sosok yang sangat perhatian pada saat berada di dorm terutama dengan kekasih bocahnya ini, pada saat ada member lain yang sakit atau ada masalah maka ia akan merawat dan selalu siap mendengarkan keluh kesah mereka.

Jungkook yang sedari tadi diperhatikan terkekeh pelan, yap sedari tadi ia tahu bahwa kekasih manisnya itu menatapnya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Hal itu justru membuat Jungkook semakin gemas dengan kekasihnya itu. Menurutnya Yoongi itu sangat menggemaskan dalam keadaan apapun bahkan dalam keadaan seperti sekarang, perlahan tapi pasti Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah melamun Yoongi dan..

CUP.

Jungkook pun mendapatkan bibir cherry tipis tersebut telah menyatu dengan miliknya, ia tak memperdulikan member lain yang tampak terkejut dan mulai bersorak, tepatnya itu hanya Hoseok dan Jimin karena member lain hanya menganga melihat adegan di depan mereka. Lalu, jangan lupakan seorang alien – read Taehyung – yang menatap adegan itu dengan wajah blank khas seorang Kim Tae Hyung. {abaikan yang satu ini Kkk~}

Jungkook masih belum melakukan gerakan apapun, karena ia memang hanya ingin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir manis kekasihnya yang selalu jadi candu baginya itu. Lalu apakah kau bisa menebak apa reaksi Yoongi? Menurut yang lebih muda wajah Yoongi saat terkejut seperti ini adalah wajah yang sangat menggemaskan, bagaimana tidak jika ia akan membelalakkan mata sipitnya menjadi bulat lalu jangan lupakan pipinya yang tembam dengan kulit seputih salju itu akan terbalut semburat merah muda. Sangat menggemaskan, tentu saja!.

Yoongi yang mulai tersadar dari keterkejutannya langsung mendorong pelan bahu Jungkook dan segera menunduk menutupi rona manis di wajahnya, jika sudah di beginikan oleh Jungkook ia tak akan bisa berkata apa –apa lagi selain mengumpati kekasih bocahnya itu dalam hati. Ia malu pada member lain yang melihat adegan tersebut secara terang – terangan, karena biasanya ia tak suka menampakkan kegiatannya bersama Jungkook secara terang – terangan di depan para member walau sekedar kecupan kecil.

" Jangan tutupi rona wajahmu hyung, kau sangat manis dengan rona itu Kkk~ ". Kekeh Jungkook seraya mengangkat dagu Yoongi untuk menatapnya, dan Yoongi benar – benar menatap Jungkook. Yoongi akui bahwa kekasih mudanya ini tampan walau dalam keadaan apapun, seperti sekarang yang sedang tak sehat. Melihat adegan romatis di depan mereka, Hoseok langsung membuka suaranya.

" ekhem, kami masih disini ya, jika kalian tak ingat. Dan satu lagi kami bukan obat nyamuk". Singgung Hoseok dengan nada canda yang kentara, ya ia hanya ingin menggoda hyung gula kesayangan mereka itu.

" E-eh mian Hoseok-ah, Jungkook-ah ayo ke kamar. Kau harus segera istirahat". Yoongi sadar dari lamunannya dan langsung membawa Jungkook ke arah kamar NamKook masih dengan wajah meronanya dan tak lupa membawa baskom kecil dan handuk kecil, tapi sebelum masuk ke kamar ia kembali berbalik menghadap semua member tepatnya Namjoon.

" Namjoon-ah bisakah kau menelpon Sejin hyung dan minta izin agar Jungkook tak perlu ikut comeback 'Save Me' malam ini? Tampaknya ia tak akan bisa ikut, suhu tubuhnya semakin panas dan wajahnya sangat pucat". Yoongi menatap Namjoon dengan wajah khawatirnya dan permintaannya itu di balas dengan senyuman dari sang leader.

" tenang saja hyung, tanpa kau minta pun aku sudah mengirm pesan pada Sejin hyung tadi". Balas namjoon dengan senyum yang masih terkembang di wajah tampannya, Jungkook yang sedari tadi diam mulai menyela.

" aku tak apa hyung~, aku bisa mengikuti comeback nanti malam. Aku hanya perlu minum obat dan tidur untuk memulihkan tenagaku, lagi pula ini hanya demam biasa".

" Tidak Jeon, kau harus istirahat penuh dan aku yang akan memastikannya itu semua. Tidakkah kau kasihan melihat wajah khawatir kami dan terutama kekasihmu itu". Sela Namjoon tanpa basa – basi mendengar jawaban dari Jungkook, dan Jungkook yang mendengar ucapan leadernya itu tak mengucapkan apa – apa lagi. Ia akan sangat lemah jika di sangkut pautkan dengan kekasih manisnya itu – Yoongi –.

" Arraseo". Hanya itu yang terdengar, setelahnya ia masuk ke kamarnya dengan di temani Yoongi yang sebelumnya tadi telah membawa alat kompres.

Kamar NamKook

Yoongi terlihat sangat telaten merawat Jungkook, ia akan mengganti kompresan saat ia rasa kompresan itu harus diganti. Yang lebih muda merasa sangat nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu, namun ia juga tak dapat menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya. Ya, ia merasa sangat bersalah telah membuat para member Bangtan terutama kekasihnya ini khawatir. Jungkook menatap lekat pada Yoongi dan tak lupa ia menampilkan senyum di wajah lesunya itu, Yoongi yang tahu Jungkook ingin mengatakan sesuatu langsung memfokuskan dirinya pada Jungkook.

" Waeyo?". Tanyanya singkat namun dengan nada yang sangat lembut

" Mianhae Hyung, karena telah membuat kalian semua khawatir dan terutama dirimu". Ucap Jungkook seraya menyentuh pipi yang lebih tua. " Kumohon jangan tunjukan wajah sedihmu apalagi air matamu padaku Hyung, karena aku merasa sangat sakit jika melihatnya. Serasa diriku lah yang membuatmu begini, walau kenyataannya memang begitu". Lanjutnya dengan suaranya yang mulai serak dan memberat.

Yoongi mendengarkan semua perkataan sang dominan, dan benar saja setelahnya setetes air mata mulai merembes dari mata indahnya. Hal itu sukses membuat Jungkook semakin merasa bahwa hatinya hancur berkeping – keping melihat wajah menahan tangis kekasihnya. Tanpa aba – aba segera ia rengkuh tubuh kekasih manisnya itu, menenggelamkan wajah menyedihkan itu dalam pelukan hangatnya dan berharap tangisnya tersebut tidak akan pecah.

" Shh, Uljimayo hyung. Aku baik – baik saja sayang, kau hanya perlu berada di dekatku maka semuanya akan kembali layaknya sedia kala". Bisiknya menenangkan sang pujaan, ia cerukan wajahnya di leher putih kekasihnya untuk mengusapkan wajahnya di sana. Biasanya hal itu akan dapat membuat Yoongi lebih tenang dan tak lupa juga tangan kekarnya yang mengusap lembut punggung sang kekasih.

" dasar pabbo!". Ucap Yoongi di dada Jungkook, Jungkook yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya terkekeh kecil. " Ya hyung aku memang sangat bodoh karena jatuh sakit dan membuat orang yang ku cintai sakit pula, tetapi walau bagaimanapun wajah bersedihnya akan tetap sangat cantik dan manis di mataku. Dan kurasa aku bisa gila jika melihat ia menangis lagi karenaku". Jungkook berbicara seraya wajahnya menerawang kelangit – langit kamarnya bersama sang leader.

Tak terasa bahwa hari sudah menjelang malam, dorm Bangtan terlihat tenang dari luar tetapi tidak dengan dalamnya. Terlihat semua member Bangtan sibuk dengan persiapan mereka, Ah tunggu dulu! Tidak semua member terlihat sibuk. Buktinya sang Golden magnae dari BTS tersebut hanya terlihat duduk di ruang tengah seraya memperhatikan gerak – gerik para member, terutama pada kekasih manisnya yang sesekali menghampirinya contohnya seperti sekarang.

" Bagaimana perasaanmu? Adakah sedikit membaik?". Yoongi bersuara pelan dengan tubuh yang bersandar nyaman pada dada bidang sang magnae, sedangkan sang magnae yang sedari tadi melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping sang _hyung_ hanya berdehem pelan menjelaskan ' _ia baik – baik saja'._ Tangan Jungkook merengkuh tubuh Yoongi semakin dalam, seakan ia akan kehilangan _kesayangannya_ itu jika melepasnya barang sedetik pun. Yoongi yang di dekap pun dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Jungkook yang sangat tinggi, bahkan saat Yoongi mendongakan kepalanya ia dapat melihat jelas wajah tampan itu sangat lesu dan pucat.

" Eung Kook-ah, kau yakin bahwa kau akan ikut kesana untuk menyaksikan?apa tidak sebaiknya istirahat saja, demam mu semakin tinggi". Yoongi bersuara seraya menangkup pipi Jungkook, menatapnya dengan penuh khawatir. Yang ditatap pun menatap balik manik caramel indah Yoongi, selang beberapa detik senyum lemahnya terkembang.

" Gwanchana baby hyung, lagi pula jika aku tidak ikut maka aku merasa semakin lemas karena tidak bisa memelukmu atau sekedar menatapmu disekitarku. Dan hal itu kurasa akan memperburu keadaanku". Ucap Jungkook seakan ini adalah sebuah lelucon, tetapi ia serius dengan kata – katanya itu. Ia tak bisa terlalu jauh dengan Yoongi, karena ia akan selalu merindukan kekasih mungil dan manisnya itu. " Aku berjanji akan beristirahat di ruangan kita nanti, jadi jangan khawatir". Jungkook kembali bersuara saat Yoongi terlihat kembali ingin membujuknya, dan pada akhirnya Yoongi yang mengalah lalu kembali menyamankan posisinya pada dada Jungkook.

Tak berselang lama para member pun sudah siap dengan perlengkapan mereka, Sejin selaku manager Bangtan langsung menyuruh mereka turun dan membawa perlengkapan mereka.

#Skip Time

Sekarang member Bangtan telah sampai di studio MCountdown, kali ini mereka akan melakukan comeback ' _Save Me'_ di MCountdown. Segera saja mereka memasuki gedung tersebut dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang memang sudah di peruntukan bagi mereka. Diruangan itu mereka di berikan make up secukupnya dan menggunakan baju yang sama persis dengan yang mereka gunakan untuk MV mereka.

Saat giliran Yoongi di pasangkan make up, ia bisa melihat sosok Jungkook yang bersandar di sofa panjang yang memang disediakan untuk istirahat. Terlihat sosok Jungkook yang menyandarkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya, sosok itu tertidur dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit. Tampaknya ia kesulitan dalam bernafas karena pilek berat juga menyerangnya, Yoongi jadi merasa sedih melihat kekasihnya harus menahan sakitnya seperti itu.

Setelah selesai di bei make up Yoongi segera saja mengganti bajunya, setelahnya ia berjalan kearah sofa tempat Jungkook berada. Yoongi menempatkan duduknya di samping Jungkook dengan jarak yang dekat, menggerakan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi sang dominan. Jungkook yang tidak benar – benar tidur pun menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, dimana Yoongi berada.

" Sudah selesai giliranmu heum?". Tanyanya yang jelas hanya sekedar basa – basi, Yoongi mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis ke arahnya. " Kau sangat manis sekarang sayang, ah tidak!kau selalu manis dan cantik dalam keadaan apapun dimataku Kkk~". Jungkook berkata pelan sambil terkekeh pelan, Yoongi hanya menggeleng maklum dengan sikap kekasihnya yang satu ini.

" Maaf aku mengganggu tidurmu Kook, istirahat saja lagi. Kemarilah". Jawab Yoongi sambil menepuk pelan pahanya, mengisyaratkan kepada Jungkook agar berbaring. Sedangkan yang di maksudkan untuk berbaring hanya mengikuti permintaan itu, menyamankan posisi kepalanya pada paha empuk Yoongi dan tubuhnya pada sofa, menutup mata nyaman saat tangan Yoongi yang mengusap surai Dark Brown miliknya. Tak berapa lama terdengarlah suara nafas yang mengalun teratur yang Yoongi yakini bahwa Jungkook sudah terlelap, Yoongi mengembangkan senyum manis yang bercampur khawatir menatap Jungkook yang tertidur di pahanya.

Tak berapa lama waktu berselang semua member terlihat sudah siap dengan riasan dan baju mereka, tiba - tiba dari pintu terlihat seseorang berpakaian rapi yang tampaknya seseorang yang akan memberi mereka pengarahan. Dan benar saja, orang tersebut langsung memberi arahan pada member Bangtan untuk segera menuju backstage.

Semua member segera memberi hormat sedikit dan mengikuti intruksi yang telah diberikan, termasuk Yoongi yang harus mengikuti perform walaupun hatinya tak menginginkan hal itu. Perlahan tapi pasti ia rebahkan kepala Jungkook yang sedang terlelap di atas sofa dengan beralaskan jaket miliknya, sebelum mengikuti langkah para member Yoongi menyempatkan dirinya mengecup dahi sang dominan. Tak ayal hal itu membuat ia bisa merasakan tingginya suhu tubuh itu kembali dan perasaannya semakin khawatir saja, namun ia memantapkan hatinya untuk beranjak dari ruangan tersebut dengan langkah gontai.

Sekarang ia telah berkumpul bersama yang lainnya, menunggu giliran mereka untuk naik kepanggung yang mungkin giliran selanjutnya. Yoongi terlihat sangat gelisah, sama sekali tidak tenang. Sesekali ia akan terlihat mengusap tengkuknya jengah ataupun menghela nafas berat, semua member menyadari itu dan Jin sebagai yang tertua langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan berdiri disamping Yoongi dan menggenggam tangan dongsaeng nya tersebut.

" Gwaenchana Yoong~, percayalah jika ia akan segera membaik". Dan Yoongi pun mencoba untuk tersenyum mendengar ucapan penenang dari Jin, Yoongi juga bisa melihat senyum member lain yang seakan memberinya semangat kepadanya dan hal itu berhasil sedikit membuang rasa khawatirnya.

Make Up Room

~Waktu yang bersamaan~

Jungkook yang berbaring di sofa terlihat bergerak gelisah, ia tampak kesulitan untuk bernafas karena pilek berat yang dideritanya. Tanpa sadar Jungkook mengigaukan nama kekasihnya, Yoongi.

" _Hyung~, Yoongi hyung~"._ Igaunya lirih dengan suara yang serak, Sang manager yang kebetulan yang ada di ruangan itu merasa iba dengan anak asuhnya tersebut. Sang manager pun mendekat kearah dimana Jungkook berbaring, tangannya ia tempatkan pada dahi Jungkook. Sejin, sang manager pun terlonjak kaget saat merasakan suhu tubuh anak asuhnya yang paling muda tersebut yang sangat tinggi, tanpa menunggu lagi ia menghubungi rekannya yang juga sebagai manager Bangtan untuk memberitahukan keadaan Jungkook.

" _Ingat, jangan beritahukan perihal ini dahulu pada anak – anak yang lain, terutama Yoongi. Aku akan membawa Jungkook ke Seoul International Hospital, biarkan mereka selesaikan perform tanpa ada gangguan, arraseo?"._ Ujarnya tegas dan mendapatkan jawaban iya dari seberang telepon, setelahnya segera saja ia meminta staff Bighit lainnya untuk membantunya membawa Jungkook ke mobil. Setelah berada di mobil segera saja ia membawa Jungkook pergi.

*Beberapa Jam Kemudian*

Setelah selesai dengan perform ' _Save Me'_ member Bangtan pun membungkukan tubuh mereka memberi hormat sekaligus berterima kasih pada semua penonton, setelahnya mereka mengambil langkah turun dari panggung. Mereka pun tak lupa membungkuk pada Artis lainnya yang ada di tempat itu seraya berjalan menuju backstage, hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah manager mereka menyambut mereka dengan senyum bercampur miris.

" Kalian telah memberikan yang terbaik, sekarang kalian bisa istirahat. Terima kasih untuk kerja kalian". Ucap sang manager seraya menepuk punggung mereka satu – persatu, saat giliran Yoongi tiba langsung saja Yoongi bertanya pada sang manager.

" Hyung, apa Jungkook sudah membaik?tidak ada yang terjadi padanya kan?". Sang manager yang mendapat pertanyaan itu hanya dapat terdiam sejenak, lalu ia menjawab terpaksa pertanyaan Yoongi itu dengan raut wajah sedih.

" Jungkook terpaksa di larikan kerumah sakit karena suhu tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin tinggi dan juga karena pilek berat yang menimpanya".

 **DEG.**

Bagaikan di remas hatinya, Yoongi merasa sangat sakit mendengar hal itu. Segera saja ia langkahkan kakinya menuju jalan keluar dari gedung tersebut tanpa peduli teriakan semua member yang khawatir padanya, ia terus saja berlari menuju rumah sakit tak peduli bahwa ia masih dengan baju performnya.

Setelah lama berlari tanpa peduli lelah dan sesekali menabrak tubuh orang lain, ia sampai di rumah sakit tujuannya. Segera saja ia berlari ke meja resepsionis dan menanyakan semuanya, setelah mendapat apa yang ia perlukan langsung saja berlari menyusuri rumah sakit yang luas itu dan berakhir menemukan ruangan yang ia cari.

Setelah memasuki ruang rawat tersebut yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah Jungkook yang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, tampaknya ia sedang terlelap. Segera ia langkahkan kakinya ke samping sang kekasih, merasakan suhu tubuh namja yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu.

Yoongi dapat bernafas dengan lega setelah merasakan suhu tubuh namjanya yang sudah mulai normal. Ia tarik sebuah kursi yang berada dekat dengan posisinya sekarang dan mendudukan dirinya dekat dengan ranjang yang ditempati Jungkook. Lama ia terdiam dengan posisinya yang menghadap Jungkook, menatap penuh kagum wajah tampan yang terpahat secara sempurna dan terpampang di depannya sekarang.

" Hyu-hyung, Yoongi Hyung~". Ucap Jungkook yang setengah sadar. Yoongi yang mendengar panggilan itu segera saja lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada Jungkook, memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada sang namja.

" Nee Kook-ah, hyung disini". Yoongi berucap seraya menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang tampak terangkat untuk menyentuhnya. "bagaimana comebacknya Hyung, lancarkan?". Senyum Jungkook terkembang lemah, Yoongi yang mendapat senyum itu pun kembali tersenyum lembut.

" Ya semuanya lancar, tapi ada satu hal yang kau kacaukan bodoh". Ucapan Yoongi terdengar kesal, tapi pipinya merona saat mengucapkan hal itu. Jungkook yang tahu betul apa maksud dari kekasih mungilnya itu hanya dapat terkekeh gemas seraya berusaha mendudukan diri secara perlahan, Yoongi langsung saja membantu menopang tubuh itu.

" Jinjja?apa itu hyung?". Tanya Jungkook dengan wajah polos sekaligus menggoda, seakan ia tak mengerti apa maksud sang kekasih. Yoongi yang tahu bahwa Jungkook sedang menggodanya langsung saja menatap arah lain asalkan jangan wajah menyebalkan itu, menurutnya. " Ti-tidak ada, aku salah bicara" jawab Yoongi cepat, hal itu membuat Jungkook semakin gencar menggoda Yoongi.

" Ah Jinjja? Lalu kenapa wajahmu merona baby hyung?". Goda Jungkook lagi, Yoongi yang merasa terdesak langsung ingin berjalan pergi. Namun ada satu hal yang ia lupakan, bahwa fakta tangan kecilnya yang masih bertautan dengan Jungkook. Saat melihat Yoongi ingin beranjak refleks saja Jungkook menarik lengan itu dengan sedikit usaha karena tubuhnya yang masih terasa lemas, hal itu berhasil mengagetkan Yoongi dan tanpa sengaja membuat sebagian tubuhnya berbaring pada pangkuan sang dominan.

Lama mereka pada posisi itu dengan mata yang saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan memuja, sampai ada suara yang memecahkan keheningan. Segera saja Yoongi memperbaiki posisinya dari setengah berbaring menjadi duduk dengan wajah yang memerah, sangat menggemaskan.

" Ehem, tampaknya ada yang tak bisa di ganggu Kkkk~". Ujar suara tersebut yang ternyata adalah Hoseok yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada, Hoseok melangkah masuk dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Setelah beberapa saat Hoseok memasuki ruangan rawat Jungkook, masuklah member lainnya bersama dengan sang manager dan seorang dengan jubah putih yang bisa ditebak sebagai dokter yang akan memeriksa keadaan Jungkook.

%Skip time

Yang terlihat di dalam ruang rawat hanya member Bangtan karena sang manager tadi pergi keluar, mencari makanan katanya. Namun setelah 2 jam berlalu sang manager belum juga kembali, mungkin ada hal penting yang harus di urus pikir mereka. Semua member terkecuali Yoongi berdiri mengelilingi ranjang yang ditempati magnae mereka, karena Yoongi sekarang sudah bagaikan boneka yang terus – terusan dipeluk oleh Jungkook. Tapi tidak masalah, toh Yoongi juga tampak nyaman dipelukan Jungkook. Para member menatap ka arah Jungkook khawatir, walaupun dokter bilang bahwa magnae mereka bisa pulang esok hari dan hal itu membuat Jungkook tak enak hati.

" Hyungdeul~ kumohon jangan berikan raut wajah sedih itu untukku, kalian membuatku semakin merasa bersalah". Perkataan Jungkook segera saja di hadiahi senyum lembut semua member.

" Arraseo magnae-ah, tapi berjanjilah kau akan cepat sembuh dan kembali ceria lagi seperti biasa". Ujar Jin selaku member tertua menanggapi ucapan Jungkook. Ia tersenyum tulus seraya tangan yang masih mengapit lengan Namjoon.

" Geurae Kookie~, kami berdua pun sangat merindukanmu yang ceria saat kita bermain bersama". Tanggap duo sejoli, siapa lagi jika bukan pasangan VMin. Jungkook terkekeh mendengar perkataan sepasang kekasih Perusuh itu. Ya, mereka adalah yang paling hebohnya jika sudah di dorm dan apalagi jika mereka berempat dengan Hoseok di jadikan satu, dan kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Ya walaupun terkadang sepasang kekasih itu akan ribut hanya karena masalah sepele, contohnya karena game tadi pagi.

Setelahnya mereka semua asik larut dalam pembicaraan maupun candaan mereka, berusaha saling menghibur dan lainnya.

Keluarga Bangtan itu unik, walaupun terlihat mereka terkadang bisa saling mengolok dan bertengkar(dalam konteks mereka) tetapi sebenarnya mereka adalah kumpulan individu dengan sifat dan karakter yang berbeda yang di kumpulkan menjadi satu dan mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain tanpa terkecuali. Mereka itu saling melengkapi.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

A/N : Fict ini terinspirasi dari berita Jungkook yang jatuh sakit dan harus dibawa kerumah sakit karena demam tinggi dan pilek berat, ini fict juga berasal dari pas Rin nonton comeback Save Me BTS di MCountdown yang kaya semacam didalam ruangan gitu. Pas bagian Jungkook yang digantikan V itu, lalu entah kenapa otak Rin langsung terinspirasi nulis fict ini haha.

Mian kalau fictnya kepanjangan dan bikin bosan, entah karena panjangnya atau alur atau bahasa yang aneh.

Mind to review?

Silakan,,,sekian dan Gomawo untuk yang udah mau baca fict aneh ini :v


End file.
